Birth by Sleep: The Nyrolian Edition
by Songbird Rebel
Summary: This here is "one-shot" chapters of my version of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, where I added my OC, Nyra. I unfortunately own nothing except for these stories and my OC. Rated for spoilers from the game's cutscenes and a Terra/Aqua pairing.
1. Mysterious Tower (Terra's POV)

I followed a path that leads to a door at the bottom of a tall tower, but when I came close to the stairs, I saw what appears to be a mouse running down the stairs and stopping right between the two trees. From where I was standing, I could see that the mouse was holding an unusual looking keyblade. Then the mouse reached for his pocket and pulled out some sort of object, shouted "Alakazam!" and in a flash of light, vanished. Shaking the thought of the mouse being Master Yen Sid's pupil, I climbed the stairs towards the door. I was about to go through the door, when I heard a child's scream. I turned around in time to catch a glimpse of a small shadow-like creature appearing and then speeding off in the direction of where the scream came from. I recognize the creature as an Unversed as I summoned my keyblade and chase it around the tower to where the scream came from.

* * *

When I caught up to it, and quickly strike it down with one swipe, I was surprised by the sight of the large number of floods swarming around a young girl who is trying her best fighting them off with a stick, swinging it as if the stick is a keyblade. One of the twitchy monsters tried to get a hold of her waist length hair, only to get hit by the girl's stick when she spun around, with her ebony hair flying behind her like a spray of the blackest ink. Figuring that she could use some help, I hurried over, slaying some of the Unversed, to give her a hand. I was halfway through the crowd when I saw her falling backwards after dodging a flood's attack, causing her to drop her stick a couple feet away from her. A few more floods got in my way, only to get sliced by my keyblade. I was almost to her when I saw her desperately use a weak fire spell from her hand on the Unversed, some of the floods who caught on fire burned away with a painful screech, while those who have receive little to no damage twitched as if they were laughing. As I glided through the air to the girl's aid, I saw a flood preparing to pounce on her and the girl quickly closed her eyes and brings her arms up in order to receive as little damages as possible.

* * *

The creature was midair when I made it to her side and swung my keyblade at it, killing it in one strike. I looked over my shoulder to see the girl lowering her arms and opening her eyes and quickly got up onto her feet and into a defensive stance with her back close to mine. When she did that, I instantly felt the light similar to the ones from Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora, only hers was different. I could feel her light burning bright like fire, which then gave me an idea. "Stay close to me!" I told her, and as if she knew what I was going to do, she did a quick nod. As I held my keyblade out in front of me, the tip of the keyblade began to glow a fierce red as I smashed through the ground. Suddenly a ring of fire surrounds us, engulfing the remaining Unversed into its amber flames. The creatures let out a terrible cry before they all faded into the darkness; as soon as I was sure enough that the coast is clear, I dispel my keyblade and turned to check in on the girl.

* * *

"Are you alright?" I asked, surprised when I saw her eyes. They were bluish green like the ocean, only hers have an unusual glow, the glow that I once heard Master Eraqus called them "Mako Hue". The girl nodded again "Thank you so much mister, my name's Nyra." "It's nice to meet you Nyra, I'm Terra." I replied "What were you doing out here anyways?" Nyra then took my hand and lead me to a patch of flowers near a fountain that I quickly recognize as the flowers Aqua once mentioned, Atlantean Star Lilies. "I was tending to my garden when I heard Mickey using Grandpa Yen Sid's Star Shard," she exclaimed, "I was heading to see him, as well as let Grandpa Yen Sid know, when those monsters started to attack me, and then you showed up." "I got to hand it to you Nyra, you're quite a fighter." I said to her, "but not as good as a fighter as you Terra." Nyra said, looking down to the ground, "I wish I could be strong like that man Grandpa once mentioned, as well as that beautiful silver-haired angel I kept seeing in my dreams." She added as she walked to where Yen Sid's pupil was and looked out to the hills. As Nyra was looking out to those hills, I saw in her place, a woman dressed as some sort of queen or goddess wielding an impressive looking keyblade. As the woman turned to look at me, she then turned into a teenage girl who I believed to be an older version of Nyra. I instantly realize that I had one of the visions Master Eraqus mentioned, and snapped back into reality when I heard Nyra asking me something, "but how can I be strong, with the strength to stand up for what is right and protect the things that matter, when I'm so weak?" "I'm not exactly good at magic like my friend Aqua," I replied "but sometimes, what makes you different can turned out to be your greatest strength." I then walked over to her, handed her a bracelet that Aqua made for me when I was younger. "This bracelet has a magic spell on it, whenever the darkness attacks you in the form of doubts, what make you different will shine bright as your greatest strength every time you needed it the most." Nyra then took the bracelet and put it on her wrist. "Thank you Terra, it's beautiful." She replied. "You're welcome. Is it ok if I go see Master Yen Sid?" I asked, and she nodded and then led me through the door and up the tower.

* * *

After we made it to a room at the top of the tower, she went to a man looking out a star-shaped window. "Master Yen Sid," I called out to him. The man then turned to face me, "My name is Terra." "Yes, Eraqus's pupil. I've been expecting you, and I believe I owe you my gratitude for saving Nyra." Master Yen Sid said as he and Nyra headed for the desk. "Nyra, I would like to have a word with Terra now." He said as he was sitting down in a large chair. "Kay Grandpa," she nodded then turned to head the door we went through. Nyra then turned to face me, "Bye Terra!" she waved at me, and then went through the door. I couldn't help but smile a bit; for some reason, she reminded me of Ven. "It is the Unversed." Master Yen Sid asked as I turned to face him. "Yes, Master Yen Sid." I replied, "I thought it's best to seek the counsel of one wiser than myself." "I am no longer a Master; I doffed that mantle since the death of my first apprentice." He began, "In case you didn't realize it now, Nyra is the daughter of my deceased pupil, Master Aidan. I learned that Nyra's parents want me to raise her as my own when I found her on the steps as a baby five years ago. But I was unable to save her mother; An Azurian who, like Aidan, died saving her life. And since then, Nyra means a lot to me" I was shocked by the revelation of Nyra being one of the Star Children Master Eraqus once mentioned. "But sir, wasn't that your pupil I passed on the way in?" I asked "He had a keyblade." He closed his eye, "You refer to Mickey. He, too, sought guidance here." He began, "As a king, he is good and kind. But the weight of a crown has not cured him of impetuousness. He has left with an object whose power he does not understand nor know how to control. Mickey imagines my Star Shard will be of help in his current quest. And, like you, he is eager to use his keyblade to set things right." "I'm not sure I even understand what's wrong." I began, "Master Xehanort is missing. And now I've learned there's a masked boy who is controlling those "Unversed" on the loose." "To arrive at the truth, perhaps you should approach things differently," The retired master began "first consider them one and the same problem." I was surprised, "Master Xehanort and the Unversed are connected somehow?" I asked. "I must not make assumptions," I heard Master Yen Sid muttered, "Find Xehanort, Terra. That is where you should begin." He told me. I nodded in understanding "Yes, sir." I said before turning for the door.

* * *

But what I didn't know is that I could have sworn that Master Yen Sid said to himself "I had hoped, Xehanort, your heart would no longer lead you astray." Nyra then came to me when I came out from the tower, looking concerned about something. "I overheard part of yours and Grandpa's conversation, I'm so sorry Terra." She apologized, "Even if you did find this Master Xehanort, you shouldn't trust him. I can't shake this terrible feeling that something bad will happen, you should head home if you ask me. Fight the darkness within you and don't let anyone tell you to give into the darkness, not even Master Xehanort." She then took the bracelet off and then tried to hand it back to me, but I stop her. "Keep it; it looks better on your wrist then mine," I said as I knelt down to her height, "everything will be okay." Then I smile and playfully ruffled her hair, then summoned my keyblade glider and armor, open the Lanes Between and gone through it with her waving.


	2. Mysterious Tower (Ven's POV)

Normal POV

"Garwsh, the King must be pretty far away by now…" Goofy said, with Donald replying with a sigh. Suddenly, the Star Shard that Mickey used crashed right in front of them, startling both of them.

* * *

Ventus POV

I groaned from that wild ride I had, hearing someone shouting out "King Mickey!" When the smoke cleared, I looked up to see that there was what appeared to be a duck and an odd looking fellow. "Nope, doesn't look like him." The latter said to the duck before looking down sad, but then looked at me again. "Look! That feller's got the Star Shard the King borrowed!" he exclaimed. "King?" I asked, but then look down at the Star Shard in my hand. "Oh, you must be talking about Mickey." I said. I then got up "I saw him..." I began, but the duck and the odd fellow came to me, laughing before each taking my arm and leading me to the tower. 'Huh? Hey, take it easy!" I said, "Are we glad to see you!" the duck said as he took the Star Shard, when we went through the door and up the stairway, we almost bumped into a girl who looks to be ten years younger than me."Hey! Watch where you're going Nyra!" the duck scolded, "Sorry Donald," Nyra said as she picked herself up and pushed her black hair out of her aqua eyes. "I think we're the one who should be watching where we were going Donald" the odd fellow said, "Even if we were, she should be more careful, so that she won't bump into the King's Magician." Donald protested as he proudly puffed his chest. Nyra just giggled a bit before seeing me, "Who's this Goofy?" she asked. "Oh, this is um," Goofy started to introduce me, only he didn't even know my name. I smirked a bit, "Ventus, but if you want, you can call me Ven for short." I introduced myself for Goofy. "Are you going to see Grandpa Yen Sid?" Nyra asked, "That's none of your business." Donald said stubbornly. "Donald…?" Goofy said, giving him a hint to tell Nyra the truth. "Well, yeah." Donald admitted reluctantly. Nyra smiled before leading us up the flight of stairs. "Grandpa Yen Sid?" I half whispered, half asked. "That's what Nyra called Master Yen Sid; he has been like a grandfather to her ever since he found her on the steps as a baby." Goofy explained.

* * *

When we reached a room at the top of the tower, Nyra then went to a powerful and stern looking wizard who is sitting in a large chair, as Donald, Goofy and I went to the front of a desk in front of him. "Yen Sid, sir! We just got a clue as to where the King might be!" Goofy informed. Master Yen Sid then looked up, "Ah, Ventus." He said. I was surprised, how did he would have known my name. "Eraqus has told me much about you." He explained, "If I am not mistaken, you were ordered to return home." "Well sir, I…" I began, but he interrupted me, "No matter. Mickey has difficulty following directions, too." I laughed a bit. "Where is this clue to Mickey's whereabouts?" he asked, "I've got it!" Donald replied as he places the Star Shard on the desk. "This feller Venquist, um, Ventilate, Veggie," Goofy said, trying to remember my name. "Just call him Ven!" Donald said, frustrated, causing Nyra to stifle her giggle. "Sure. That's what I usually go by." I said, "Ven had it when he got here." Donald explained to Master Yen Sid. "Please, explain." The sorcerer asked, "I ran into Mickey. But we got sent flying into the light; I don't know where he went. He wasn't in the same world as the one where I found that." I said. "As I thought… Mickey has been hurling himself from one world to the next. That explains why I could not discern his location." Yen Sid said, stroking his beard in thought. "You can now, can't you?" Donald asked, "Yes. I can." Master Yen Sid said as he raised his hands, getting ready to use his magic. Smokes started to appear on the desk, covering it as a picture appears, Mickey was lying on his stomach in where I instantly recognize as the Badlands, fighting to stay conscious. "Mickey!" I called out, "The King!" Donald and Goofy called out at the same time. As we continue looking into the smoke, the picture faded away and the smoke dispersed. "What happened? Where'd he go? Is he okay?" Donald asked, "There is a dark and powerful force that is interfering with my magic." Yen Sid said as I noticed that something is really bothering Nyra. "Just tell us where the King is, Mr. Yen Sid, sir; and me and Donald will go right there and save him!" Goofy said, "You two? That may not be adequate." The sorcerer said in reply. "But I'm the captain of the King's royal knights!" Goofy protested while summoning his shield, "And I'm his magician!" Donald added, summoning his staff. "I'll find him. I recognize the place we saw." I said, "If you go, we'll go with you!" Donald announced. "No, I owe him." I replied, "Mickey saved me once. And I can't risk putting his friends in danger." Donald and Goofy sighed disappointedly, "Don't worry. I swear I'll bring him back safe." I reassured them. Yen Sid then nodded in understanding, "Very well, Ventus. We will leave it to you." He said.I nodded before turning for the door; it wasn't until I'm out of the tower when I heard Nyra calling out my name.

* * *

I turned to see her running towards me, "When I saw Mickey fighting to stay conscious, that bad feeling I had when Terra was here came back to me." She said, but I knelt down and place my hand on her shoulder, "I'll be okay." I reassured her, before opening the lane between, summon my armor and keyblade glider and headed off to save a friend.


	3. Mysterious Tower (Aqua's POV)

When I came to a tall tower, I landed near a fountain next to a flower patch full of Atlantean Starlilies, startling a young girl tending to the flowers. I quickly dispel my armor, "It's alright. I didn't mean to frighten you." I said, and then I noticed that she was wearing a bracelet that I made for Terra years ago. "Where did you get that?" I asked. The girl realized that I was talking about the bracelet. "Oh, Terra gave this to me after he saved me from those monsters." She explained "My name's Nyra," she then gasped when she saw the comatose Mickey. "Mickey!" she cried, "I was going to take him to Master Yen Sid, think you can take me to him?" I asked, Nyra just nodded and began to walk towards the door, I then noticed that she could be a Star Child, a hybrid of a human and a member of the Sky People the Master once mentioned as I followed her, as well as sensing light within her, only her light is different from Kairi's; There was also darkness within her, but they were in a harmonious balance, causing her light to burn bright like fire.

* * *

"Nyra, I made that bracelet you're wearing for Terra a few years back; He happens to be my friend" I said as we climbed the stairs, "Oh, so you're Aqua." Nyra said; then looking at me with her Azurian teal eyes, noticing a "Mako Hue" that I heard the Master mentioned once. "Sounds like you and Terra are more than friends; is he your boyfriend?" she asked in a teasing way, I was taken aback by how, being a young and innocent child, she would ask me something like that. "What? Oh no, I'm afraid you got the wrong idea about us." I said as I felt my cheeks getting a little warm, when we got to the top of the tower, she then went to Master Yen Sid as I set Mickey down on the floor.

* * *

As Nyra and I stand in front of Master Yen Sid's desk, a duck and an odd fellow, who Nyra introduced me as Donald and Goofy, then got on their hands and knees, trying to wake him up. "Aqua, the stars bring me grave news. Master Eraqus's has blinked out. I'm afraid that means he has been struck down." The retired Keyblade Master said to me solemnly. I was shocked by the recent information of the Master's loss, while Nyra looked at me concerned. "The Master? But… Who is responsible?" I asked, he then looked out the window to see the stars, "Master Xehanort," he replied without looking away from the stars "and Terra." Hearing Terra's name as one of the people responsible for the Master's death had Nyra and I even more shocked, with Nyra bringing her hand over her mouth; apparently something else is also bothering her. I shook my head in disbelief, "No!" I said, slamming my hand down onto the desk, startling Donald and Goofy enough to look at me. "That's absurd! Terra would never!" Yen Sid then look at me, "I hope with all my heart that you are right about your friend. There are some things even the stars cannot tell me." He said, "Where is he? Where can I find Terra?" I asked the retired keyblade master. "Terra's heart is leading him to the ancient Keyblade Graveyard, where wielders of those weapons once waged war." Yen Sid replied, I nodded, "Alright. I have to go after him, and see if it's true." I said before turning for the door, "Be on your guard." He warned me, I nodded in understanding and went through the door.

* * *

As I came out of the tower, I heard Nyra calling out my name. I turned to see her running towards me, "Xehanort tricked Terra into fighting Master Eraqus." She said once she caught up to me, "The stars told me everything, from how Xehanort told Ven the truth about his past and having him to confront Master Eraqus; thus having him to trick Terra to fight Master Eraqus in order to protect his friend, to his demise by Xehanort's attack from behind." I was surprised and convinced that Nyra is indeed one of the Star Children the Master once mentioned, knowing that the reason that the angelic humanoids Master Eraqus also mentioned are sometimes called the Star Folks is because of their ability to seeing the past, present and future by consulting with the stars like Master Yen Sid. "It will be alright." I reassured her, ruffling her raven hair a bit before activating my armor and go through the lane between on my glider. As I leave Yen Sid's tower behind, I thought of the warning the retired keyblade master gave me. "Terra, Ven… please just be safe. I'll find a way to get you out of this" I promised as I glide towards the Keyblade Graveyard, to find Terra.


	4. Passing of The Power

As I was traveling through the Lanes Between, I came across a warm light; the next I know is that I'm on an island shore, looking out to sea. I looked down to see a yellow star-shaped fruit drifting toward the shore I'm standing on, I picked it up and took out the wayfinder Aqua made. _"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruits."_ Remembering what Aqua told me about my wayfinder, I looked around until I saw the tree on an island that is connected by a bridge. I headed over to get a closer look, _"Aqua…Ven…I wonder if we'll ever be a team again."_ I thought as I walked towards the bridge with my wayfinder in my hand, _"Looks like all the things that once held us together just push us further away. And now the light has led me here. What am I supposed to do_?"

* * *

As I walked out of the tunnel that led me to the bridge, I closed my eyes for a brief second as I adjust to the light that nearly blinded me. I was halfway across the bridge when I heard a young boy's voice; "Hey, slow down!" I turned to see two boys racing across the bridge. One of them have spikey brown hair and blue eyes, and another who looked to be a year older then the first boy made me noticed that he could be another Star Child, like Nyra; his hair is in the same silver colour as the Sky People the Master once mentioned and his eyes being in the same aqua color as Nyra's, only without the Mako Hue. I also noticed that, other than his hair and eyes, he's a spitting image of Master Aidan, the deceased apprentice of Master Yen Sid and Nyra's father. "Would you just wait for me?" the former asked as they passed me, with the brunet on my left and the silver haired boy on my right. "Giving up already? Come on, Sora." The latter said to his friend as he took the lead. "That enough, I can't run anymore!" Sora said as his friend heads for the tree I was heading to and start to climb its curved trunk and sits to see the sunset, Sora then caught up and follow suit. I smiled a bit as I thought of heading back, but I then sensed a light similar to Nyra's, burning bright within Sora's silver haired friend. "Was I guided here in order to meet that boy?" I wondered out loud before turning to head for the shores again, adjusting to the light again once I came out of the shack that leads to the bridge.

* * *

After thinking of having another look at the tree, I turned to see that boy walking towards the docks. He stopped as if he knew that I was looking at him and turned to face me, "Hey. Did you come from the outside world?" he called out. I was surprised by the question he just asked me, "Why would you say that?" I asked. "Because nobody lives out here, and I know you're not from the main island." He replied, "Smart kid." I remarked. "So how about you? What are you doing here?" I asked, "Oh, my friend's dad took us out on a boat. This is where we like to play, but they won't let us row out here by ourselves, not till we get older." The boy replied, "Must be hard, huh, stuck in one place." I said as the boy kicked the sand a bit, "I heard once there was a kid who left for good." The boy said as he towards the shore and look out to the ocean; as he looked out at the sun setting over the water, I saw in his place, a young man with silver hair; but the man looked different from the silver haired boy; in fact, he look somewhat like Master Xehanort. As the man turned to look at me, he briefly turned into a keyblade master with black hair; which I'd recognized as Master Aidan himself before turning into a teenage boy with silver hair that reaches out to his upper back and Azurian teal eyes. I then realized that I had another vision; similar to the vision I saw of an older version of Nyra at Master Yen Sid's tower, I snapped back into reality. "So how did you get here, anyways?" he asked, "Is there some reason you're interested in the outside world?" I asked, changing the subject a bit. "Yeah. I wanna be strong one day. Like the kid who left. He went to the outside world; I bet he's really strong now. I know it's out there somewhere, the strength that I need." The boy explained, "Strength for what?" I asked out of curiosity, thinking that how he wanted to be strong is similar to Nyra's wishing to be strong like her parents. "To protect the things that matter." He replied with a smile, "You know, like my friends." Hearing his answer instantly reminded me of the question Nyra asked me, _"But how can I be strong, with the strength to stand up for what is right and protect the things that matter, when I'm so weak?"_ This have then convinced me that this boy is the ideal candidate for my successor, figuring that there's some sort of connection between him and Nyra. "Outside this tiny world is a much bigger one." I said as I walked towards him, summoned my keyblade, and decided to change the words a bit. "In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be." I said, "And you will find me, friend. No ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." The boy then reached out and grabs a hold of the keyblade's handle; seeing that it's not going to dispel, a sign that he have pass the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony, I know that this boy is destined to be my successor.

* * *

"Riku!" both the boy and I snapped back into reality when we heard Sora calling the boy's name, "C'mon, hurry it up!" I dispel my keyblade as Riku is about to wave, "You've gotta keep this a secret, okay?" I said "Otherwise, all the magic will wear off." Riku nodded and I playfully ruffle his hair. He then ran towards the dock as Sora ran to him, "Hey, what was that all about?" he asked. "Aw, you know." Riku replied as he places his hands behind his head, "Know what? Why won't you tell me? Who was that guy? Somebody you know?" his friend kept asking. "Maybe." Riku replied coolly in a teasing way, "Aw, there you go again! Just tell me." Sora said, frustrated. "I really can't. I've gotta keep it a secret." Riku said as he climbed onto the dock, Sora followed up onto the dock as well. "Not with me you don't! I'm like the best secret-keeper in the world!" he said, "Nice try." Riku said as he ran from his friend to the end of the dock. "Aww. Riku!" Sora said as he chases his friend, hoping to get his friend to tell him, I smirked a bit at Sora's vain attempts. "Protect the things that matter;" I repeated Riku's answer to myself as I stood up. "Right. My friends matter to me, too. So, I still have things that I have to protect." I added as I take one last look at the tree before opening the Lanes Between and going through it once again.


	5. Aqua's Ending

As my eyes slowly flutter open, I became more aware on the surrounding. "Where am I?" I asked as I slowly got up to get a better look at the surrounding. "Aqua, you have lost consciousness." I turned to see Master Yen Sid and Nyra holding a bouquet of Atlantean Starlilies. "Fortunately, Mickey found you and Ventus drifting in the Lanes Between," I then turned to see Ven sitting against the wall, eyes closed, and Mickey; "and brought you back to me to receive proper care." I quickly turned to face the sorcerer, worried. I'm not sure if Nyra knew if it is Terra that I'm worried about, for her teasing didn't happen; but the retired keyblade master knew. "I am sorry, but there was no sign of Terra." He said, "I see." I replied disappointedly, then I went over to Ven. I was about to shake Ven when I hesitated a bit before gently shook him. "Ven!" I called, but he remained asleep. "Ventus!" I called again as I shook him a little harder, he remained asleep. I took my hand off of his shoulder, "The boy's heart is sleeping." Master Yen Sid began as I turned to face the sorcerer, "When will he wake?" I asked. "I could not say." The retired keyblade master replied regretfully, "It is almost as though his heart has left. Should it return, he may very well wake. Should it not, then he may sleep like this for all eternity." Hearing this, Nyra brought her hand over her mouth in sadness and seeing her have also made me bow my head in sadness. "No." I said, almost above a whisper, but quickly recovered by staying strong. "I'll keep him safe, until he wakes." I said to Master Yen Sid as I turned to Ven, "Forever if I have to." "I will tell you what your friend needs right now. It is not your protection." The wise sorcerer replied, "He needs you to believe. You see, Ventus's heart hangs in the balance. It sleeps in the place between light and darkness. From all I can perceive, that means he will be looking for a friend; one who believes in him, to show him the way home. Just as long as you love him, then Ventus will be able to find you when he wakes. He can follow that love back to where he belongs; the realm of light." Mickey smiled. "Don't you worry, Aqua. I believe in Ven, too." He reassured me, "Gosh, he's been as good a friend to me as anybody. And if both you and me believe in him with all our hearts, then he'll have two lights to follow instead of one." "Better make that three lights." Nyra said with a smile that almost made her way too cute for her own good. I smiled, "Four lights. Terra." "But, Terra's gone. Maybe for good." Mickey said sadly. I just shook my head with a smile, "I think I know how to find him." I said as I pulled my wayfinder out and hold it in my hand.

* * *

"I picked you some flowers from my garden, hoping that you would get better soon." Nyra said as she handed me the bouquet, I put my wayfinder away and took her Atlantean Starlily bouquet. "Oh, how sweet. Thank you Nyra." I said to her, "You were right about Terra, he didn't steal the heart like that fairy said." Nyra then said to me, I was surprised by this. "The stars told you this?" I asked her, she nodded. "She controlled him into using his keyblade by using some sort of dark magic." Nyra replied, after hearing it, I feel more relieved. I instantly got up, "You're not going, are you?" Nyra asked me, I turned to see her worried face. "You can't leave Aqua, something awful will happen to you, just like Terra and Ven; and I may never get to see you again." I knelt down and place my hand on her shoulder, "You can always see Terra, Ven and I whenever you want, right here." I said as I pointed to her heart, seeing the bracelet on her wrist. "Nyra, may I see the bracelet for a second?" I asked her, she removed the bracelet and handed it to me. I place my hand over the bracelet and thought of that protective charm I put on Kairi, where I saw the light of the same charm faded into it. "I just cast another magic spell on it." I said to her as I handed the bracelet back, "One day during a time of danger, the light within you will lead you to the light of another; Someone to keep you safe." "Thank-you Aqua." Nyra said to me as she put the bracelet back on her wrist, I headed over to Ven and gently picked him up onto my back. "Please be careful, Aqua." Nyra warned me as I head for the door with Ven, as if she knew about finding Terra. I nodded in understanding and went through the door.

* * *

I stopped once I was outside, deep in thought; Ven will need a safe place. So deep in my thoughts that I didn't feel Ven twitched, I gasped in surprise as I watch him raising his arm to summon his keyblade and open a passageway made of light right in front of us as he went into his comatose. I smiled, "All right; If that's where you want to go." I said to Ven before readjusting him and walking towards the passageway, to a place where Ven will be safe until he wake up.


End file.
